Young awaking
by cutelove
Summary: What if Yuuki woke up as a Vampire when she was a kid instead of A Teen What would her life been lik would Rido have come while healing or would they be able to live in peace for a few Years
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Yuuki was turned into a vampire to regain her memories as a child instead of a teenager?this is what i beginning was from the 48

"Until Now she was like a chicky who looked so delicate that she might die if i were to do so much as very lightly to brush her with my fang."  
Kaname said looking at Yuuki sleeping gently.

"Kaname-sama,I take responibilty to bring her back safely to the chairman's place,you just have to hand her over to me."Ruka said jelously.  
Kaname replied, "I'd only ment to watch over her protectively from afar as much as possible but..." He leaned towards Yuuki and put his lips upon Yuuki's throat.  
"Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled as she pulled him away and said upsetingly and jealously,"Do you intend to turn this child into a vampire?!You seem to have been protecting her for so long...!Are you sure you want to do this?""I don't know much about the situation but there's on thing I understand so very painfully well KAname-sama. all this time you were straved for this girl's blood weren't you?"Kaname looked over to her as she continued talking,"Right now if it might apease your hunger even by a tiny little bit please take my blood."

As Kaname was about Yuuki started to toss and turn then screamed, "NOOO!!" loudly. Kaname ran to her hugging her trying to wake her up with no success.  
BAM as the door slammed open standing in the doorway were Ichijo, Idol, Kain, and other night class student that heard the scream.  
They all quiet down as Yuuki started mumbling some words out her mouth, "Onii-sama,father,mother" Kaname held her tight putting his head over her's .  
"It's father's blood!" Yuuki scremed holding tightly to Kaname.

At the doorway stood another person who knew what had happened to Yuuki, Zumi-sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Zumi-sensei, the teacher for the night-class walked in worried just walked past Aidou,Ruka and other students. The students were in shock since Zumi-sensei never really talk to other people other than the nurse for both the Night and day class,  
and Kaname but who could resist talking Kaname when they got the chance he is the Vampire Prince.  
When Zumi-sensei reached Kaname he stood over Kaname and stared at Yuuki while looking at her his face became filled with feelings,sadness,Happiness just a mixture emotions was on this face.  
"Otou-sama."Kaname said worrily yet respectfully.  
Before he had a chance to reply Kain interrupted, "Kaname-sama before any thing else happens to the girl let's take her back to the chairmans place."  
"NO!"3 voices said together. They knew 2 of the last voice was at the door the nurse was standing their sweating she had ran from the Day Class building which pretty far.  
"Oka-sama."Kaname said.  
"Please leave all Night class this room and return to what you were doing before this inccident." commanded the the woman who Kaname called his mother.

All the students left and went back to what they were doing eailier exepect now the talk was all about what had happened.

"Didn't Kaname-sama's parent died a long time ago?Why did Kaname called Zumi-sensei Otou-sama and the nurse Oka-sama?" Asked Ruka who was in love with Kaname.  
"Why did Cross Yuuki suddenly act like that?"Ichijo asked Ruka.  
"I'm not actually sure. Kaname-sama and I were talking and she just started screaming."Ruka answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the room the nurse said, "Kaname your father and i going to calm the children know you'll do what's best for her."  
Then thet just left the room.  
Kaname paused to think a little then bit Yuuki's throat.(Okay i have no idea how to describe this but you know when Kaname turned Yuuki into a Vampire in the anime/manga It's about the same but Yuuki didn't stuggle at all.)

"Students please resume to what you were doing eailier."The nurse announced.  
All the students went back to their business before the got into trouble but they were all still curious. Kain,Aidou,Ruka,Ichijo were sitting on the couch still discussing what might have happened.

The nurse and Zumi-sensei walked backed into kaname's woke up and started rubbing her eyes.  
"Kanameonii-sama,oka-sama,Otou-sama."Yuuki greeted.

In the next chapter why do yuuki and kaname call the nurse and teacher oka-sama and otou-sama


End file.
